Eclats de vie
by aylala
Summary: La vie de James et Lily Potter en 50 phrases...


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la grande JK. Rowling

**Note :** J'ai écrit ces 50 phrases retraçant la vie de James et Lily pour la communauté d'écriture « unephrase » (http://community . livejournal . com / une phrase / -sans les espaces bien sur...). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Aylala

**Eclats de vie**

_**50 phrases sur James et Lily Potter**_

**# 45 : Foule**

Parmi la foule des élèves qui se massait devant les barques qui tanguaient sur le Lac Noir, Lily frissonnait à la fois de peur et de froid, et au milieu de tous ses enfants de son âge qui semblaient bien plus à l'aise qu'elle, elle croisa le regard couleur chocolat et malicieux d'un petit garçon au cheveux noir en bataille qui lui adressa un sourire confiant et qui la fit se sentir un peu mieux…

**# 40 : Sac**

James Potter était vraiment un horrible garçon qui n'aimait que faire des blagues stupides, alors du haut de ses onze ans, serrant contre elle son sac qu'elle avait du récupérer à l'orée que la Forêt Interdite au prix de milles terreurs, Lily se fit la promesse que jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à un être aussi stupide que lui !

**# 12 : Noel**

Lily s'était isolée dans le parc malgré le froid, car passer Noel sans ses parents pour la première fois la rendait nostalgique, mas quand une boule de neige perdue la frappa en pleine tête, et c'est furieuse qu'elle se rua vers James Potter pour lui faire payer son geste.

**# 38 : Dessert**

Quel abruti, il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait accepter de sortir avec lui en échange… de son dessert ?!

**# 46 : Sortie**

Imprimée sur la peau de sa joue, la marque des cinq doigts de Lily laisserait à James un souvenir cuisant de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard où il avait juste voulu se montrer amical en tentant de l'embrasser…

**# 35 : Décorations**

« Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Potter, je sais que ce n'est pas marrant de bosser ensemble pour la déco du bal, mais la prochaine fois que tu profites que je suis sur cet escabeau, pour regarder sous ma jupe la couleur de ma culotte, ce n'est pas dans ta figure, mais bien plus bas, que mon pied atterrira ! »

**# 48 : Vacances**

Jamais James n'avait autant aimé les vacances que ce 1er septembre là, quand, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, il se rendit compte de ce que ces deux mois d'été avaient fait au corps de la maintenant ravissante Lily Evans…

**# 08 : Pétard **

« Mais voyons Lily, tu te doutes bien que si j'avais su que c'était toi qui te trouvais, nue sous la douche à ce moment là, _jamais_ je n'y aurais jeté ses pétards pour t'en faire sortir… »

**# 10 : Galette**

« Bien essayé Potter, mais même si tu t'étouffes avec la fève je ne te ferais pas de bouche à bouche pour te sauver … Je laisse ça à Rogue ! »

**# 28 : Tradition**

« Ecoute Potter, d'une, non, cette stupide feuille de gui accroché à ton chapeau ne me donne pas du tout envie de t'embrasser et de deux, je me fous totalement de cette tradition… surtout en plein moi de mai ! »

**# 50 : Valise**

Par Merlin, combien de temps allait-il encore attendre sous la pluie, devant les grilles de Poudlard, ses valises à la main, avant qu'elle ne vienne lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas _réellement_ qu'il lui ramène un Ronflack Cornu vivant pour accepter de sortir avec lui ?!

**# 16 : Gâteau**

« Je me fiche que se soit pour son anniversaire, je ne me glisserais pas nue dans un gâteau géant pour lui faire une surprise ! »

**#06 : Masque**

« Je ne me cache pas derrière un masque Potter et si je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

**# 05 : Œufs**

« Je sortirais avec toi le jour où tu seras en mesure de me démontrer noir sur blanc, qui de l'œuf ou de la poule est apparut le premier, c'est-à-dire jamais ! »

**# 39 : Ho ! Ho ! Ho !**

« Le fait que tu ais mis une barbe blanche et un costume rouge ne me donne toujours pas envie de m'asseoir sur tes genoux, Crétin de Potter ! »

**# 13 : Nouvel An**

« Et si comme bonne résolution, j'accepte de ne plus jamais m'en prendre à Servillius tu sortiras avec moi ? » demanda James en prenant bien soin de croises ses doigts derrière son dos…

**# 26 : Ami**

« Lily, j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, alors je te propose de devenir mon amie… Une amie avec qui je pourrais sortir… »

**# 18 : Lapin**

« Tu es ridicule, bien sur que je t'ai reconnu Potter, jamais des oreilles, aussi grandes soient-elles, ne pourront masquer tes horribles cheveux ! »

**# 20 : Pâques**

« Potter qui m'offre des chocolats, Par Merlin, c'est donc vrai que se sont les cloches qui les apportent ! »

**# 24 : Champagne**

« Lily, combien de coupes tu as bu pour avoir à ce point les yeux brillants et pour que tu viennes te coller contre moi comme ça… Doux Merlin ! »

**# 43 : Gueule de Bois**

Le mal de crâne, les vertiges, l'envie de vomir, je pourrais le supporter, mais Merlin je t'en prie, efface ce sourire satisfait du visage de Potter !

**# 04 : Sapin**

De la neige jusqu'au mollet, le nez froid et rouge, Lily ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de rire doucement : comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde que James allait la prendre au mot quand elle lui avait dit qu'il serait bien plus amusant de décoré les sapins du parc de Poudlard…

**# 21 : Costume**

« Estime toi déjà heureux que j'accepte d'aller à ce bal avec toi alors n'en rajoute pas et va _immédiatement_ trouver d'autres costumes que ceux de Tarzan et Jane ! »

**# 44 : Flirt**

James avait été surpris mais n'avait pas protesté quand Lily l'avait attiré dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser, car même s'ils ne sortaient pas encore tout à fait ensemble, le jeune homme voulait continuer à espérer qu'ils en prenaient le chemin.

**# 37 : Bal**

A la question « Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? » il n'y avait pas trente-six mille réponses alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait, et plantée comme une potiche au milieu de la piste de danse, elle stressa jusqu'au moment où les lèvres de James se plaquèrent contre les siennes.

**# 36 : Surprise**

Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de fête pour son anniversaire, alors, que faisait-elle au milieu de son salon, un verre à la main, entourée de tous ses amis, un ridicule chapeau sur la tête et incapable de lui en vouloir ?

**# 14 : Soirée**

James se trouvait stupide d'être si mal à l'aise alors que contrairement à Lily, ce ne serait pas sa première fois, mais il tenait tant à ce que tout soit parfait pour elle qu'il en perdait tout ses moyens et il espérait qu'il saurait mériter toute la confiance qu'elle lui accordait en se donnant enfin à lui ce soir là…

**# 11 : Déguisement**

Les moldus avaient de drôles de coutumes notamment un goût prononcé pour l'inconfort vu le genre de vêtements qu'ils portaient et si ça n'avait pas été pour rencontrer les parents de Lily, jamais James n'aurait supporté ce « déguisement »…

**# 09 : Cadeau**

Jusqu'au bout, James avait cru avoir enfin découvert où sa Lily avait caché son cadeau d'anniversaire, mais au lieu de cela c'est en souriant qu'il faisait jouer entre ses doigts le petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit ces quelques mots : « tu es trop prévisible, Potter ! »

**# 02 : Feux d'artifice**

Lily avait le nez en l'air, James lui fixait ses chaussures et il se sentait mourir d'angoisse tandis que dans le sifflement aigu des projectiles, sa demande en mariage s'affichait en lettres d'or dans le ciel étoilé.

**# 22 : Or**

Lily était vraiment très émue de voir avec quelle tendresse James glissait à son doigt l'anneau qui ferait d'elle sa femme pour le pire et surtout le meilleur…

**# 33 : Réunion **

« Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qui si nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est bel est bien parce que l'obstination paie, n'est-ce pas Lily chérie ? »

**# 47 : Bouchon**

A quatre pattes sous la grande table, James se faufilait entre les jambes des convives, se moquant bien de salir son costume car il fallait à tout prix qu'il récupère le bouchon de la toute première bouteille de champagne que Lily et lui avait bu en tant que jeunes mariés et ce quelque soit le temps que lui prendrait cette quête !

**# 31 : Cheminée**

Tendrement, James laissa courir ses doigts le long de la hanche nue de Lily, se régalant du spectacle du reflet des flammes dansant dans ses yeux émeraude et en se disant que ce n'était peut être pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui avait raison : ce tapis était vraiment très confortable…

**# 32 : Gigot**

« Lily, ma douce, bien sur que ton gigot avait l'air délicieux, mais comprends nous, il manquait une batte à Sirius pour qu'on puisse jouer au Quidditch contre les enfants du quartier… »

**# 42 : Maquillage**

« Attends James ! » s'exclama Lily en lui attrapant le bras et en effaçant du bout des doigts la trace de son rouge à lèvres qui se trouvait sur la bouche de son mari : pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, cela faisait tout de même plus sérieux…

**# 34 : Indigestion**

« Non James, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, laisse moi en paix ! » lança Lily en refermant du pied la porte de la salle de bain et en se demandant quand est-ce que son mari allait comprendre que ses nausées matinales n'étaient pas du à un excès alimentaire…

**# 01 : Calendrier**

Comme chaque matin depuis 12 jours, ravi de la réponse de sa femme, James se précipite hors du lit pour aller cocher une nouvelle case sur son calendrier : elle lui a promit qu'après quinze jours de retard, elle se décidera enfin à aller voir un gynécomage pour avoir une confirmation…

**# 07 : Boules**

« Tu pensais vraiment que je serais assez idiote pour ne pas faire la différence ?! » s'indigna Lily en brandissant en direction de son mari les vifs d'or qu'il avait caché parmi les décorations de Noël.

**# 23 : Etoile**

« L'an prochain, ce sera Bébé qui mettra l'étoile en haut du sapin, chéri… » murmura Lily tandis que la tête enrubannée de fil d'or de son mari se glissait sur ses genoux.

**# 15 : Famille**

« Tu te rends compte que maintenant nous formons une_ vraie_ famille… » murmura James d'un air ému en observant Harry prendre pour la première fois le sein de sa mère dans sa bouche.

**# 41 : Défilé**

« Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tant de gens ont envie de voir notre petit… » souffla James avant de poser un baiser sur la tempe de Lily qui n'avait jamais tant voulu que l'heure de la fin des visites à l'hôpital arrive afin de pourvoir se reposer enfin…

**# 03 : Cotillons**

« James, tu peux m'expliquer en quoi tout ceci était indispensable pour Sirius ? » demanda Lily en enlevant de la tête de son fils nouvellement baptisé les confettis qui s'y étaient accrochés.

**# 17 : Papillote**

« Surtout, ne dis rien à ta mère, elle pense que tu es trop petit et elle me tuerait… » souffle James en faisant passé à travers les barreaux du parc de son fils de cinq mois, une papillote au chocolat.

**# 19 : Bûche**

« James Potter, s'il te vient, ne serait-ce que l'idée de toucher à cet bûche avant ce soir, je peux te jurer que je prends ton fils et que je pars avec lui pour aller fêter seule Noël chez mes parents ! »

**# 30 : Père Fouettard**

« Harry James Potter, arrête immédiatement de faire léviter ce chat sinon j'appelle le Père Fouettard, et quand à toi James Potter tout court, arrête de l'encourager où il viendra pour toi aussi ! »

**# 29 : Bougie**

Sa joue collée contre celle de son fils, fier comme un coq, James souffla discrètement afin de d'aider Harry à éteindre l'unique bougie qui se trouvait sur l'appétissant gâteau au chocolat que Lily avait cuisiné avec amour.

**# 27 : Halloween**

L'attaque serait pour ce soir, James le savait très bien, mais n'avait pas le cœur de le dire à voix haute, alors pour essayer de ne pas penser au fait que son fils était plus en danger que jamais, il décida de tout faire pour qu'il puisse passer le plus beau des Halloween du monde sorcier…

**# 25 : Horloge**

Tandis que, frappé par le sortilège de la mort, il tombait à la renverse entrainant avec lui la lourde horloge qui n'indiquerait plus désormais que l'heure de sa mort, la dernière pensée de James fut pour sa femme et son fils.

**# 49 : Départ **

« Ne sois pas triste mon Harry, ne pleures pas, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi et là où je vais, je retrouverais ton père… » pensa Lily quand l'éclair vert frappa sa poitrine de plein fouet.


End file.
